


Fly Me To The Moon

by sithgem



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just wanted to write my boys cuddling that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithgem/pseuds/sithgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some boys smoochin n cuddlin. good ol fashion happy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

Shinji opened his eyes groggily at the sun pouring in from the window beside him. He groaned with tire and sat up, rubbing his temples. For a moment, his vision turned blurry and spotted after getting up so quickly. Then, he readjusted, sighing heavily and reaching for his glasses on the bedside table. It was then he became aware of the figure sleeping beside him. Shinji looked down at the bump in the blankets and watched it stir, tufts of grey hair poking out from the top. He laughed quietly, patting the blankets and rubbing another migraine away. After a while of staring at the sleeping boy wistfully, he had a thought. It was his day off from work, and he had a few hours to spare before he had to meet up with Asuka and Rei at their place. He could stay in bed a little while longer.

Shinji lied back down on the mattress and fluffed up his pillow again. He rested his head against it and pulled the blanket that his boyfriend wasn't hogging over his body. He ran a hand through his hair, smiling at how soft it was. Kaworu stirred underneath and Shinji drew his hand back. He flipped over, turning to face him and opening his eyes. Kaworu smiled up at him sleepily, drawing a soft chuckle from Shinji. Kaworu leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around Shinji's waist and slowly pulled him on top of him as he lied down, kissing him all the way.

Shinji pulled away, looking down at Kaworu dreamily. He was beautiful, blissful and beaming up at him. 

"Good morning," Kaworu hummed. Shinji leaned down to kiss him again.

"Morning," he whispered against his lips. Kaworu stroked Shinji's cheek with his fingertips. 

"You have such a lovely face," he noted. Shinji covered his face, grinning and blushing. Kaworu laughed and rubbed his thumb over Shinji's lips. "A lovely smile, too. And such gorgeous eyes. May I see them, Shinji?"

Shinji paused to laugh, then slowly moved away his fingers. Kaworu smiled brightly, gently moving his hips to rock Shinji back onto the bed beside him. He curled in close, kissing Shinji's forehead and then his eyelids. Shinji opened them up again and rubbed his nose against Kaworu's, both giddy with happiness. Kaworu wrapped his arms around him and ducked underneath his chin, kissing Shinji's collar bone. His hair rubbed up against Shinji's neck and he choked back a laugh.

"K-Kaworu!" he stuttered with laughter. "Stop! That tickles!" Kaworu looked up, eyes gleaming. Shinji's heart felt like it was going to burst. Kaworu rubbed is face against his neck and hummed, delighted.

"I love you so much, Shinji," he grinned. 

"I love you, too, Kaworu." Shinji's face was on fire. He pulled Kaworu closer and kissed the top of his head. They stayed like that in silence for a while, petting each other's hair and stroking each other's arms. 

"How are you so amazing?" Kaworu asked.

"I-I'm not  _that_ amazing," Shinji stammered out an answer. "... I dunno. How are _you_ so amazing?" Kaworu looked up, thinking. 

"I'm not sure, myself," he replied. He locked eyes with Shinji. "But if you love me, I must be wonderful. Only wonderful people love each other like this. At least, that's what I assume." Shinji paused, heart swelling. He squeezed Kaworu tighter in his arms, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. Kaworu laughed, "It's true! It's true! You're incredible!"

"Really?!" Shinji asked. "You're so... so charismatic a-and sweet! A-and you don't stutter! Ever! You're the great one!" 

"I'm not denying that," Kaworu confessed. "I'm just saying that you're just as wonderful. Even if it is in different ways."

"How am I wonderful then?" 

"You're beautiful. You're smart. You make me laugh whenever I'm around you. You have the prettiest smile I've ever seen. Your skin is nice and soft. Your hair always smells nice... Shall I continue?" 

Shinji buried his face into Kaworu's hair.

"I'm gonna die," he mumbled. "You're gonna kill me, Kaworu." Kaworu laughed.

"As long as I can die with you, that would be heavenly," he said. 

" _Stop_ being so charming all the time," Shinji moved back to playfully poke Kaworu's nose.

Kaworu snickered and rolled over on top of Shinji, blanket draping over their bodies. Shinji looked up at him, grin fading into a gentle smile. Kaworu mirrored him, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Shinji sunk into the touch, breathing out a chuckle and closed his eyes. Kaworu pulled away, leaning down to his ear. 

"I love you more that I can possibly say," he whispered. "Everything about you I adore. Your lips, your hair, your eyes, your everything. I wouldn't trade this for the world." Kaworu rested his head against Shinji's chest. Shinji opened his eyes slowly, looking back at him.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Shinji breathed, throat tightening. "... Please don't leave me. It's kinda selfish of me to ask that, but... I really love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. So... please stay here. With me. Please." 

Kaworu reached up to graze Shinji's cheek with his knuckles. He took Shinji's hand in his other and kissed his palm. He smiled one last time.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "You don't leave me either, then." Shinji chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
